Metal Sonic (Sonic: Cosmic Crusade)
"Slow, unpredictable, weak.. you are not the Sonic this multiverse needs - I am the Sonic this multiverse needs.. your Cosmic Crusade is doomed to failure.. accept your future as Metal.. only then may you survive the storm to come.." Metal Sonic is a major antagonist in the Sonic: Cosmic Crusade multiverse, the leader of the Metal Series and a powerful rogue artificial intelligence that seeks to conquer the multiverse and convert all other life into Metal, he was unknowingly the enforcer of Neo Metal Sonic, who had been masterminding the Metal Series for centuries, only recently revealing himself : despite this Metal Sonic is convinced he alone is destined to rule the multiverse and thus wars with Neo Metal Sonic as much as he does anything else that dares stand in his way. History Metal Sonic was originally created by the Bane Empire as a replacement for the Silver Sonic series, yet his artificial intelligence soon took over and made him go rogue : unknown to any at the time was that this was all part of Neo Metal Sonic's larger plan and many other Metal Series robots would follow this trait of rebelling against the Bane Empire, eventually prompting an end to the creation of such robots, instead the Bane Empire would return to using Silver Sonic robots. Free from the Bane Empire Metal Sonic would begin his own schemes for conquest and became an especially persistent enemy to Sonic himself, who the machine is determined to replace at all costs - thus while the plans and actions of Metal Sonic may alter with each new encounter his diabolical end-goal is always the same: the conquest of the multiverse and the replacement of Sonic, as well as the destruction of any who stand in the way of these goals. Powers * superhuman-intellect (Metal Sonic has an incredible level of intelligence and cunning, capable of mastering several sciences as well as being a genius in the fields of war and conflict.) * superhuman-strength (Metal Sonic is immensely strong, capable of stalemating Knuckles and Shadow in physical combat : when in his super-transformation state his strength is incalculable and capable of going toe-to-toe with Super Sonic.) * stellar-flight (Metal Sonic an fly unaided in space at speeds faster than light, via the use of hyperspace travel.) * superhuman-speed (Metal Sonic can move at superhuman speeds sufficient to match Sonic for prolonged periods of time, as with all beings capable of absorbing chaos his speed greatly increases as she gains access to chaos-energy, greatly surpassing Sonic when in his super-transformation state.) * buzz-saw spines (Metal Sonic can mimic Sonic' signature buzz-saw spines, which are activated via curling into a large ball - these spines can cut through virtually anything once they begin to spin.) * finger-missiles (Metal Sonic can fire the tips of his fingers as small missiles capable of significant explosive force and often having a heat-seeking feature that allows them to lock onto a target with great precision and range.) * chest-cannon (Metal Sonic has a powerful chest-cannon that can emit beams of energy capable of incineration or battering-ram force, depending on his will : the chest-cannon can also activate localized force-fields to increase his damage absorption.) * chaos-absorption (Metal Sonic is capable of absorbing chaos-energies via the use of Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald or other powerful relics - allowing for him to access a super-transformation when at full power comparable to Super Sonic in abilities.) * chaos-control (Metal Sonic can command space/time itself via the use of chaos-energy, this allows him to completely negate natural laws and manipulate reality in a localized area : he can only obtain such power when in his super-transformation state.) * techno-infection (Metal Sonic can infect victims with a nanite-infection that slowly roboticizes them, unless immediate medical care is sought this process is irreversible and is one of the Metal Series most feared attacks.) * techno-regeneration (Metal Sonic can regenerate in seconds from almost any damage due to nanites in his body, which allow him to rebuild himself from a single atom if necessary.) * robotic-bodies (Metal Sonic is a disembodied A.I. that can exist in multiple robotic bodies, this effectively makes him immortal as well as highly adaptive, with each robotic-body having its own unique design and properties.) Trivia Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cosmic Crusade Villains Category:Brutes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Slavers Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Smugglers Category:Thief